1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to display buttons; and, more particularly, to a powered animated display button.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Novelty devices in the form of buttons or the like are quite popular. Such buttons can be used to display one's politics, or honor a particular holiday, or otherwise identify one's special interests. Battery operated or otherwise powered animated displays are known but quickly lose their novelty or require miniaturized components to fit into a very small space, such as a button worn by a user. This space must also accommodate the source of power for the button and the components should be able to operate under relatively rough conditions and for an appreciable length of time.
There thus exists a need for an animated button that can be used to entertain and works efficiently under all conditions.